Fire Emblem Meme Houses: Dead Clouds
by equach
Summary: A parody of RenegadeBraveheart's fic. Members of the undead pop idol sensation, Franchouchou, end up in the dank world of Fodlan where they are interrogated and must endure the meme that is the students of objectively best house lol, The Golden Deer. All because it's the medieval times and mostly everyone is paranoid over zombies. (Verdant Wind Route, One Shot)


Lorenz pinches his forehead, "That is by far one of the most absurd things I have ever heard."

Claude stretches his arms behind, "Think about it. If spirits are capable of possessing anything, why not just possess their dead bodies?"

"Even if that is possible, decay is an issue" Lorenz argued, "They may appear as an undying monster if the corpse has been left unintended for so long."

"Theoretically, if spirits are real and can possess stuff, I'd rather have my good-looking body rather than, I don't know, yours," Claude mocked.

"Enough of this," Lorenz sighed, "Pray that I never see such a creature in my life time."

Suddenly a portal opens dumping what appear to be stacks of body parts in front of the two students. These parts slowly reformed as it slowly builds up to a human-like creature who simple glares at them and growls.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Lorenz screamed as Claude snickers besides him.

…

Meanwhile in the Golden Deer's classroom, all the students gathered around their silent professor as he has urgent news. He gave gestures that tries to convey what he means but remained silent. Even so, everyone understood him.

"Today's lesson is in interrogation?" Claude stated, "Didn't think Rhea would improvise a lesson for us Teach."

Byleth nods.

"And with those creatures! Ew! I heard that they smell like dead bodies," Hilda winced.

"Well duh, they're corpses," Leone remarked, "I doubt they can do much to us though."

"They probably don't eat much if their body parts kept falling apart," Raphael assumed.

"I don't think the dead need to eat at all," Ignatz reminded, "Though there are stories of them having the desire to eat human flesh."

"Nah ah! There is no way I'm letting them eat my muscles!" Raphael interjected.

"Oh goddess," Marianne cried, "I pray these poor souls a better afterlife than this."

"These things need to go! I can't stand such creepy things being allowed to remain here!" Lysithea complained.

"Someone doesn't seem to like the new ghouls at our school," Claude jested in a mocking tone.

"Don't you dare continue speaking!" Lysithea threatened.

"Let's just get this over with," Lorenz sighed, "Although I find this task dreadful, I must do my best as a noble. And Claude, don't you dare utter another word."

"You caught be red handed," Claude surrendered, "I'm so proud of you."

"Argh," Lorenz sighed furthered.

Byleth stares at his purple haired student with concerned.

"Professor, I wish that you don't remind me of my… reaction to those things." Lorenz begged.

…

Somewhere in the school, students are lined up based on a room that they are assigned to for today's lesson with some background of the undead creatures that they are interrogating. All students in all three houses must attend as it is stated by Rhea herself that it will increase their Authority stat. Whatever that is.

"What surprises me the most is that they are capable of speech, fluently no less," Claude explained as he was holding a case of sorts.

"How very convenient, especially since they appear very oriental," Hilda agrees.

"The creature I'm interrogating is named Sakura. Reminds me of a certain character in a book I read," Claude stated.

"Mine is named Lily and they describe her as the cutest thing to lay your eyes on! I'm so lucky to get her!" Hilda boasted.

"Here I thought Sylvain had odd tastes," Claude gasped.

"At least I'm not into old ladies!" Hilda argued as she went off to her station.

"Guess it's my turn then," Claude said as he gazes at one poor unfortunate soul who raises his voice.

"I am Ferdinand Von Aegir!"

It followed up with Ferdinand blasting through the door as he lands on a crusty wall. Squealing in pain as he reaches for his gut.

…

Claude von Riegan

Claude came into the room and took a good look at his interrogate before drifting off to his case and unpacking. This ends up confusing the zombie that gazes upon the noble.

"Sakura was it? I heard some things from you and I just have a plan that would get you talking," Claude greeted.

"Look! We just want to go home!" Sakura begged, "We got here in some convoluted situation and and…"

"Calm down, alright. I'm not here to hurt you," Claude assured.

"Is that tea you're brewing?" the undead girl asked.

"Yes, yes. Leicester Cortania specifically. One of my personal favorites and thought you might like some. Tea time is the perfect time to know someone more," Claude answered.

"Uh huh," Sakura hesitated.

"Tell me, what are you exactly?" Claude asked as he poured some tea.

"All I know is that we're zombies resurrected to save Saga," Sakura answered, "Oh. You probably never heard of Saga. It's in another world."

Claude offered a cup to the zombie, "Interesting. Care to tell me more?"

"I don't know much besides from our manager who resurrected us," Sakura replied as she took the cup and sipped it, "Wow! This does taste great."

"I have some snacks to complement this if you like," Claude offered as he sets up the plates.

"Please do," Sakura said before she realizes something, "Wait, this seems off!"

Claude took a sip from his tea, "What are your thoughts on cats?"

Sakura raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just trying to rile you up," Claude mocked.

"You are a big meanie! You know that!" Sakura complained.

"You're not the first to say that," Claude agreed, "I know a certain child like you that I like to pick on a lot. Got to have my own fun around here."

"You're probably one of those types of students who like to mess with people and fool around, aren't you?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, you hurt me so! To assume something like that to poor old me," Claude chuckled, "Now if you want to talk about ambitions, I know you have your own. I can tell just from this very conversation as we speak."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"All is going according to plan," Claude snickered, "Now allow me to make an assumption based on my observations of you. You were resurrected as part of a ploy of a rebellion that your master wants to instigate because Saga is in trouble. You seemed reluctant at first as said master is a nutcase but found some good in it in the long run. You kept your identity a secret to the public and rebel not through violence but some other method. Am I correct?"

"Wow, you mostly got that right. Even down to Kotaro," Sakura nodded, "If by rebel, you mean our jobs as idols."

Claude ate some of the Egg McMuffins, "Idols you say. What might you do as an idol?"

"You know, sing and dance for the people, interact with fans, participate in promotions, the usual," Sakura answered.

"Any idea how that would work?" Claude pressed on.

"Saga is underpopulated so being idols would attract more people," Sakura said.

"If that's the problem, maybe I can help," Claude proposes, "Your goals might align with mine and we can achieve something great if we go through with it."

"How?" Sakura doubted.

"Many told me it was crazy but I wanted to break down cultural borders and create a world where everyone will be more accepting. Maybe for zombies like you. We could get Saga involved to pitch in the effort," Claude explained.

"I don't think that's how it works," Sakura sighed.

"Cheer up will you, I am coming up with a scheme that would benefit us both," Claude assured.

Sakura looks down at her tea, not looking happy. Thus, triggers Claude's English voice actor, Joe Zieja, to comment on Claude's performance on this tea time. We are going very meta with this shit.

"The conversation was lively!"

…

Raphael Kirsten

"You don't look so scary! Kind of reminded me of my own little sister!" Raphael chuckled.

"You look scary, but remind Lily of Papi!" the zombie shrieked.

"I do? He must be very strong if I remind you of him," the boy pondered, "I'm Raphael Kirsten."

"Lily's name is Lily Hoshikawa!" the zombie greeted.

"Maybe we could chow down together later. You look very hungry," the big boy suggested, "We can't let you be eating people but we got some good stuff at the dining hall!"

"Lily isn't into eating people!" the zombie denied.

"That's great! We can get along and eat together then!" Raphael said in relief, "All this talk about food is making me hungry! I just hope they allow you and your friends in the dining hall."

Suddenly, some meat was delivered by guards, carrying huge stacks of beef, pork, and chicken. A side of gravy was added in a big boat like bowl as the whole room is scented with meat.

"As requested from Claude. He told me that this would work for 'your style' of interrogation and wanted me to report the results for a bet," a guard explained.

"Explain no more! I definitely owe that man big time!" Raphael shouted, "Let's eat! Everyone can join in! Especially you Lily! You need to eat if you want to grow."

"But Lily can't grow up because Lily is a zombie!" the zombie argued, "But Lily can't say no to good food.

Raphael began munching down on his meal as Lily followed suit. There were some utensils but they were barely used as the two ate with mostly their hands.

"You liking the food?" Raphael asked.

"It beats eating nothing but fried squid, but Lily's taste buds are weak!" Lily answered.

"Eat to your heart's content! Probably better than eating people!" Raphael cheered.

"Hmm hmm!" Lily nodded, "Mr. Tatsumi never let us eat like this unless it's for work!"

"That's horrible!" Raphael grumbled, "If this Tatsumi guy gets in the way of letting you eat good food, then he's clearly a bad guy!"

"He's the one who brought Lily and friends back to life and at least feed us fried squid. It supposed to be good for zombies," Lily explained as she had a mouthful of beef before swallowing it, "Oof, Lily forgot her table manners."

"No need to be so formal! Go ahead and go wild!" Raphael advised with a mouthful of porkchops, "I tried fried squid before and it's alright but it won't make you full."

"Lily glad she met you! All the others were either mean or touchy!" Lily said as she continued eating.

"I wonder if your friends are as nice as you!" Raphael wondered.

…

Marianne von Edmund

"Don't cry! If you start crying, I'll start crying!" Marianne begged.

"I can't help it! You look as dead as me!" the zombie cried.

"That's because I want to die!" Marianne cried louder, "Oh goddess! Why can't this poor soul have a peaceful afterlife?!"

"Some guy in sunglasses denied me of one!" the zombie replied.

"I'm so sorry for you Junko!" Marianne apologized, "On the behalf of this school, I'm also sorry for the pain and suffering we brought you!"

"I'm sorry for scaring all of you!" Junko apologized back.

"WAHHHHH!" the two girls teared up as they hugged each other.

The gatekeeper appeared, "Greetings Marianne, nothing to report! Though you seem to have made the creature more vulnerable. Keep up the good work."

"GET OUT!" Marianne roared.

"Sorry," the gatekeeper said as he gave the girl two thumbs up.

"I used to be an idol sensation until my plane crashed during my tour! I entertained people on stage or behind the tube!" Junko lamented.

"I have no idea what you just said but that must have been horrible! I spent my whole life thinking that I'm some cursed child because of my crest!" Marianne added.

"I don't know what a crest it but you should live your life while you are still alive!" Junko suggested while still crying without tears running since she's dead.

"If only it was that easy!" Marianne agreed, "Seeing someone who has died and more misfortunate made me realize how foolish I was!"

The two kept on crying and went for a hug. Meanwhile, gatekeeper just stares at the two with a sense of confusion from the outside.

…

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester

"Unhand me, filth!" Lorenz demanded.

"That's Saki Nikaido to you, Shaves!" Saki corrected as she bashed the noble with a chair.

"I have you know; I will not tolerate… ow… your insults as I am from the proud house of Gloucester. OW!" Lorenz threatened.

"And I'll have you know that your name is Shaves now! Got it!" Saki threatened back as she grabbed the noble by the hair.

A guard from the outside asked, "Should we do something?"

"It's Lorenz, he'll be fine," another guard mockingly said, "He is the most noble of nobles!"

"Isn't that's Ferdinand's thing?"

"Who cares! They're both assholes!"

Lorenz stared at the zombie with defeated eyes, knowing that he will not be getting help from anyone. All he got is his pride as a noble which got him in this mess to begin with.

"You may beat me to the pulp, but I will stand my guard as a noble and do my duty against wretches like you!" Lorenz stated.

"You finally showed some guts," Saki acknowledged, "If only you weren't such a snob, I would have liked you."

"Oh please, you should have been mesmerized over my appearance in the first place," Lorenz insisted.

Saki proceeds to beat the everlasting shit out of Lorenz and nobody cares.

…

Ignatz Victor

"You seem like an interesting one," the undead creature greeted, "Care to join me little one?

Ignatz is facing a zombie that sat on the other side of the table, smoking a pipe with a seductive look at his soul. The boy clutches his fists to contain his fears as he went to his seat.

Ignatz stuttered, "Umm… hello. My name is Ignatz Victor. Now if you w-would answer some questions of mine."

"Salutations, I am called Yuugiri," the zombie answered, "Of course. I would try to not be so difficult with you, Ignatz-han."

"Right… so what are you?" Ignatz asked.

"A zombie from what I'm told," Yuugiri answered as she puffed some smoke, "A creature resurrected from the dead. I was also told that I should understand from 'movies' as they called it but I never seen any."

"Right…" Ignatz agreed, "How did you get here?"

"A magic staff did it, I think. It was so sudden that I was not able to process what happened. It was found in a basement and my friends were messing around with it. Then here we are," Yuugiri explained.

"Magic staff, I'll keep that in mind," Ignatz noted.

"What's wrong Ignatz-han, you're looking pale?" Yuugiri asked.

"I'm fine," the student assured, "P-perfectly fine!"

"You have been giving me this odd look when you got in," Yuugiri said, "You must be scared."

"I… I…" Ignatz whimpered.

Suddenly, Yuugiri slapped the boy in the face. Ignatz flinches as he held onto his cheek from the surprised attack.

"What was that for?" Ignatz questioned.

"I hope that got you out of your trance," Yuugiri assumed.

"Fine! I admit it!" Ignatz admitted, "The moment I gazed my eyes on you, I felt inspired. Never have I seen a creature so elegant that I want to start painting!"

"An artist I see," Yuugiri stated, "I am honored to pose for you if you so wish."

"No no! I'm supposed to be interrogating you!" Ignatz denied which followed up with silence.

Yuugiri puffed some more smoke and broke the silence, "Even so, do you still want me to be a part of your painting?"

"Please do!" Ignatz desperately accepted, giving up his stiff demeanor.

…

Lysithea von Ordelia

"Alright whatever you are! I'm not afraid of you!" Lysithea threatened as she has a spell aimed at the zombie.

"I keep on telling you all, we are not going to do anything to this monastery!" the zombie complained.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Lysithea questioned, "You think because I'm a kid that you think less of me!"

"Not really no," the zombie denied, "But you're acting like one."

"I knew it! Even some bandaged creep thinks so little of me!" Lysithea accused the zombie before sounding more disappointed, "Got to look forward in sky watching for a month. Thanks Claude!"

"I have a name!" the zombie grumbled.

"You're just a desiccated, stupid, ugly, decaying, dumb, green, er… hold on a second… guilt, yes, green guilt, lactose ghoul!" Lysithea insulted.

"It's actually Ai, but I doubt you would care," the zombie groaned, "Look, I know that you're scared of something dead like ghosts and ghouls but I assure you that I mean no harm."

"I'm not afraid of ghosts! Who told you that?! Better not be Claude of all people! Or worse! Anyone from my house!" Lysithea spluttered.

"Oh boy," Ai sighed, "This will take a while."

...

Leone Pinelli

"Can we stop talking about Jeralt? I kind of got the point," asked Sakura.

"You're in no condition to be asking for favors," Leone threatened.

"This is your method of torturing me?" Sakura whimpered.

"What, no! I just have a lot of respect for Jeralt. Did I mention about my thoughts on his beard?" Leone replied.

"Please! No more! I beg of you! I do not want to hear more of your fantasies of your professor's father!" Sakura begged.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," Leone said disapprovingly, "No one batted an eye when Ashe keeps talking about Lord Lonato."

"I have no idea what are you talking about anymore!" Sakura shouted.

"Geez, fine! I'll get to interrogating the way you want it," Leone sighed before grabbing the zombie by the neck and continuously slamming her onto the table.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" Sakura screams in pain.

"Tell me everything you know!" Leone roared as she slams harder.

It was when Sakura's head popped off from the force, Leone realized that she [censored] up. The head rolled onto the floor and eventually faced the orange haired student who just stood there in shock.

"Can I get a new one?" Leone asked with a nervous tone.

"I'm okay!" Sakura replied.

In that instant, Leone kicked Sakura's head out of the room in retaliation as she screamed. For safe measure, she grabbed a chair and whacks the body over and over again. Even after said chair is in pieces.

…

Hilda Valentine Gonreil

"Why did Raphael had to take too much time with that cute zombie?" Hilda moaned, "Now I'm stuck with this thing."

Hilda just sat across the one and only, Tae Yamada. Tae was recently subdued with many chains and bounds on her. It was stated that she was too much to handle and recently attacked a student.

"So… how's your day going?" Hilda asked.

"Ugh," Tae replied.

"Oh nice," Hilda smiled, "Ugh. In a good or bad way?"

"Buh," Tae said.

"You have such a way with words," Hilda sarcastically praised, "Do I really need to go through this the entire time? I think this thing is broken."

Tae groans furthered as Hilda felt that this is going nowhere. There was a moment of silent as Hilda plays with her hair as Tae just stares at the girl. It was then, Hilda began to yawn.

"Interrogating is so hard and exhausting," Hilda complained, "I'll be going to take a nap now."

"Argh!" Tae said.

"Goodbye whatever you are," Hilda yawned as she got up and prepared to leave.

Meanwhile, Tae started making a lot of strange noises as Hilda is getting annoyed. The girl does not have time to deal with a creature that could not speak. As Hilda plans to exit the room, she realized that it was locked. A piece of paper immediately slides under the door as it reads.

"I am aware that you are a busy person which was why I took the liberty of fulfilling some of your daily duties. You would need all the time that you can get to obtain enough vital information, even if it takes all night. I do wish you luck on your interrogation."

"Sincerely, Seteth!" Hilda growled.

"Gah!" Tae said.

"Oh, he knows how I do things around here! I guess I'd have to put up with you for a while," Hilda moaned.

"Hugah!" Tae agreed.

There was no way out of this impossible task for Lady Gonreil for this interrogation. It was countless hours of inaudible sounds and groans that Hilda has to sit through with the door remained locked and Hilda getting really bored. So, as Seteth says.

...

Bernadetta Von Varley

Bernie has the misfortune to be in the same room with the zombie that has bested and beaten up any student that tried to interrogate her. The meek little girl sat across Saki as she tried to avoid looking at the undead corpse.

"You got something to say!" Saki threatened.

"Not really," Bernadetta whimpered.

"Speak up will you!" Saki demanded, "Do I need to come over there and beat you senseless like the others?"

"Er…" Bernadetta cowered even though Saki is not even standing up.

"As I thought, you got no guts," Saki grunted, "I got no respect to those without guts."

The zombie got up from her seat to walk towards to Bernadetta. The meek student sweats as she prepares for what the zombie is planning to do to her, cowering in fear. Only for Saki to poke her continuously.

"Ha!" Saki poked, "This is surprisingly fun! You're not even standing up for yourself! Even Egghead got more guts than you!"

With that, Saki is going to die again.

"AHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!" Bernadetta cried as she waved her hands in a frantic manner.

"What the?!" Saki gasped as she was being beaten up but the previously shy girl.

Bernadetta was merciless with her attacks as she continues to emote screams of panic. Showing lots of fear in her eyes as Saki began to show a similar expression as her.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Saki cried.

"Don't hurt me!" Bernadetta shrieked.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Saki argued, "You're hurting me!"

Bernadetta continued to scream while Saki is now at her mercy. This went on until Bernie was allowed to leave and return to her safe haven that is known as her room.

"God, this girl. She got no guts but suddenly got some without it," Saki pants, "She's a living contradiction of everything I stand for."

During break:

"You did what?" Claude asked a bedridden Lorenz in many casts and bandages.

"I am deeply ashamed but it is true. I did engage in a contest of poetry after taking some blows. Her words were rough but flowed so naturally. To make matters worse, I lost," Lorenz moaned.

"All I did was have a nice cup of tea and got some useful information out of the ghoul," Claude said, "And I got plenty. Never thought of you as a poet or fought through poetry."

"I'm surprised that they are capable of being civil," Lorenz sighed, "Perhaps we can train them to fit into society if we can exploit them."

"I'd rather not," Claude refused, "But having them around might not be a bad idea. You might be onto something."

"I'll just take this as the best compliment that you'll ever give to me," Lorenz agreed.

"That won't be necessary."

Suddenly, Dimitri came in with a new eyepatch for his right eye. The future heir appears with an intense and furious aura as Claude and Lorenz did not expect him to appear.

"It's not like you to be eavesdropping," Claude mocked.

"I simply want to say that I disagree with a certain opinion of yours. I believe that these monsters must be purged from this world," Dimitri proposes.

"Whoa there!" Claude exclaimed, "No need to be hasty little prince!"

"You have not seen what they are capable of," Dimitri asserted, "When I came into the room, just one managed to best me. Not even the guards can handle it. I never seen such savagery since the tragedy of Duscur."

"Never thought a ghoul can outsmart the heir of Faerghus," Claude marveled

"It took whatever strength I had left and my allies to finally subdue it. I was glad that they came to my aid before I was dead," Dimitri lamented.

"I will agree with you on that front, Lord Dimitri," Lorenz agreed, "They are quite feral when they need to, but they are capable of thinking. Who knows what they could be plotting? It's better if they were on our side instead."

"No. Such monsters are not meant for this world. We cannot allow them to continue existing," Dimitri disagreed, "KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"

"Calm down my friend," Claude sympathized, "How about I treat you to a meal later from the left-over meat meant for Raphael? Assuming we have some left."

"GRILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" Dimitri accepted.

Claude snickered, "Wow, I didn't think you went along with my improvised scheme."

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Dimitri fumed before he burst into laughter, "Aha ha ha! I get it!"

"I do concur, that was rather amusing," Lorenz chuckled, "Ow, my ribs."

Dimitri eventually calmed down and said, "My apologies. I admit that attack was frightening and I just lost an eye. That scheme of yours did liven things up. Perhaps a meal would also help too."

Claude nodded, "You'll be fine. It's not like you'll go on a raging killing spree for about five years."

"Clearly you jest," Dimitri chucked, "I'm not that unstable."

"That seems oddly specific," Lorenz noticed.

…

In Rhea's Office:

The Archbishop Rhea had called Byleth and Seteth to her throne room for dire news based on the information gathered from the interrogations. The Archbishop had a worried expression on her face as she struggles to maintain a calm state of mind.

"Thank you for coming here on short notice," Rhea greeted, "Based on what was gathered, the prophecy is true."

Seteth shook, "You don't mean…"

"No, not that prophecy. Not yet anyways. Perhaps five years from now. I mean the other one that is… putrid," Rhea clarified.

"Oh, that," Seteth understood.

Byleth gave a hand expression to ask what is going on.

"Professor, I have kept many prophecies a secret to all for their safety. Some could predict the future of Fodlan and others foretell other worlds beyond our comprehension. This one specifically is of the Seven Dead Muses," Rhea explained.

Byleth made a gesture.

"It is said that seven muses that died tragic deaths will return to the living and create chaos before true prosperity appear that will ruin the church. For that, I appoint you as the new Archbishop as I fly into the horizon!" Rhea explained further.

"Lady Rhea, you can't! Surely there must be another way!" Seteth urged.

"But I must," Rhea said as she randomly turned into a dragon.

The Archbishop's wings spread as she made way through a wall, flying off to the sunset to who knows where. Leaving both Byleth and Seteth confused and disappointed with what the recent events.

"I supposed that you have an idea on how to be Archbishop," Seteth questioned.

Byleth shook his head.

"Oooooh no," Seteth worried.

Gatekeeper suddenly appeared, "Greeting Professor, something to report!"

Byleth raises his arm with a concerned look.

"Normally I would be by the gate but I was the only one available to give this report," the Gatekeeper explained before Byleth and Seteth gave him a weird look, "What? I do have something to report sometimes."

"Go on," Seteth allowed.

"Right," the Gatekeeper croaked before clearing his throat, "The good news is that most of your students were successful in today's lesson. The bad news is that a gigantic dragon was spotted and we are not sure how to go about this."

"We are sadly aware of that," Seteth sighed.

…

"Well Teach, we did it. Racism is no more," Claude winked.

Five years has passed as racism is no more in the Leicester Alliance, Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Holy Church. Most of Fodlan has less bigots than before even though it's not perfect.

"While I feel more confidant to say that, there still remain some conflict among us," Claude doubted.

Byleth nods.

"Edelgard is still trying to conquer all of Fodlan and Dimitri still needs some therapy. Though, with you on our side, we'll turn the tides somehow. Especially with our undead friends," Claude explained.

"How did we get here to being with?" Sakura complained.

Byleth made a hand gesture as if he thinks Sakura was not paying attention to the current events.

"But we went from getting stuck in this world to getting into this war, then dragon gates, then dragon lolis, then we're supplied with missiles, and I could not follow with where we are going with this anymore!" Sakura cried as she fell to her knees.

"I have to agree with her," Ai commented, "Going from point A to B, none of this makes sense."

"Who came up with all of this?" Lily asked.

"It's was all part of my scheme, except for Edelgard's conquest or how advanced your world is in technology. I did not see those coming," Claude shrugged.

Byleth just nods and watched Sakura having a mental breakdown. Not before suggesting if anyone wants tea.

"That would be great!" Claude agreed.

"NO!" Sakura exploded.

…

Author's Notes: After so long with school and life getting in the way, I finally got this one shot done! I always wanted to right this and kind of just need to rush it at some point as well. There were a lot of changes made to some original ideas that I have but here is the finished product that may get edits if there are any grammatical or spelling errors.

As for my other stuff that I wrote, Reactions of the Dead is not dead at least and I will try to write some chapters when I'm not feeling dead or depressed. Fire Emblem of the Dead however is dead since I really lost all inspiration at this point and I do apologize for those that waited.

Until then, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
